


Warrior Born

by Singaling_sheep



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Child, Other, relationship, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Pepe babysits Juinor





	Warrior Born

Sylvester had called Pepe over, he had to leave the house and didn’t have a sitter for Juinor. Pepe had agreed to watch the young kitten, though he was a bit nervous about the whole thing.

“Ok Juinor likes…” Sylvester started to list of different T.V. shows and foods

Pepe gripped the cat’s shoulders and smiled, “Don’t worry it’ll be ok,” the skunk chuckled as he put on a calm façade but was a nervous wreck inside

“Are you sure you’re ok with watching him?” Sylvester asked

“Yes I’m sure.” Pepe said giving Sylvester a kiss on the cheek while he was freaking out internally

With that Sylvester hopped into his car and drove off leaving Pepe to enter the house.

“Juinor,” The skunk called

“Yes mister Pepe.” The kitten seemed to appear out of nowhere making Pepe jump in surprise

“Your father has tasked me to watch you for a few hours.” Pepe smiled at the kitten, “So what do you want to do for fun?”

“We could play some video games?” Juinor said with a big smile

“Video games? Um sure sounds great.” Pepe said with a nervous laugh

He’d heard of video games before but had never indulged in them, he preferred his romance novels and dramatic television shows.

“Have you ever played Skyrim?” Juinor asked the skunk

Pepe shook his head, “To be honest I haven’t played many video games.”

They sat on the couch and Juinor turned on the TV and home console, “Would you like to give it a try then?” The kitten smiled at him

Pepe smiled and shrugged, “Why not.” He took hold of the games controller

The game started and Juinor explained all the controls to Pepe who took a while to get used to them. 

“Ok now you have to escape from the prison.” Juinor said excitedly

“Ok ok.” Pepe said getting in the game quite a bit now

They sat and played until Sylvester go home, who came into the house to Pepe jumping up off the couch after killing a dragon and shouting, “I AM THE DRAGON BORN!” and Juinor cheering, laughing, and clapping at his accomplishment.

“What the heck did I miss?” Sylvester scratched his head in confusion


End file.
